Hidden Talents
by DoctorWhoIsMyLife
Summary: Is there anything he CAN'T do? The Doctor teaches Rose to play the piano. Fluff!


**This is just a quick little fluff that I had floating around inside my head. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Doctor Who**

Rose Tyler woke up to the sound of a very loud piece of classical music being played on a piano. She groaned and covered her head with a pillow, but still couldn't block out all of the noise. Sighing, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, she rolled her way out of bed, left her room, and started wandering through the halls of the TARDIS, trying to find the source of the noise.

After a few minutes, she rounded a corner to find a door propped open. Peeking her head around the corner, Rose was surprised to see the Doctor sitting at a piano. She had figured the music had been a recording. She padded silently to stand behind the Doctor. _No sheet music, of course_, she thought. Was there _anything_ this man couldn't do? A few minutes later, the doctor had played the last chord and Rose started clapping lazily. Startled, the Doctor turned around and grinned sheepishly when he realized she was in her pajamas.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up, didn't I?"

Rose grinned. "It's alright. That was beautiful!" she said, and gestured to the large grand piano. "I didn't know you played."

He grinned back. "Well, I don't really. I've just picked up a few things watching other people play."

Rose raised one eyebrow. "Other people?"

He looked sheepish again. "Well…I say other people….Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi….." He rattled off a few more names, and Rose's eyes grew larger with each composer listed. "Wow. That's…..wow. I always wished I could have learned to play." The Doctor grinned. "Well, never too late to learn, is it?" Rose contemplated for a moment, and then smiled. "All right, then." She plunked down on the bench next to the Doctor. "Teach me!"

He seemed a little surprised at how easily she accepted his offer, but then grinned, took her hand, and placed it on the keyboard. "This," he said, pressing down on her thumb, "is Middle C."

A few hours later, Rose was still sitting at the piano, learning how to play. She had learned the note names and about octaves, chords, and fingering. The doctor had found some basic music for her to practice, and Rose was pleased with the progress she had made. After a little more practicing, Rose realized that she was still in her pajamas. Embarrassed, she excused herself and headed back to her room to change. As she was brushing her hair, she heard the Doctor start playing again. Rose recognized the tune immediately. How could she not, with the Doctor playing every note so beautifully? She walked quickly back to the piano room, and the closer she got, she heard something else—The Doctor was singing.

She had never heard him sing before. He had a rich, clear voice that hit every note perfectly. She made it to the room and leaned up against the doorframe, not wanting to risk disturbing the Doctor's song by walking into the room. When a break came in the lyrics, he glanced up to the doorway, his fingers still dancing across the piano keys. He smiled and nodded to the place on the bench beside him. Rose made her way over and sat down on the bench, watching the Doctor's fingers glide effortlessly across the keys. After a few more measures of music, he picked up where the lyrics had left off.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive - not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Rose looked up at the Doctor's face and her heart thudded as she realized that he was looking straight at her as he sang. She let a small smile show on her face, but it grew larger as he smiled back, still singing to her.

As the song came to an end, she wrapped her arms around the Doctor. "Thank you," she said with as much feeling as she could. She felt his arms wrap around her and felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. "Anytime, Miss Tyler," he murmured into her hair.

**Thanks for Reading! If any of you were wondering, the song used is _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain. Please review! :)**


End file.
